Spirit of Millennia
by MYB
Summary: May, the spirit of millennia, is reborn in the 21st century in Athens, Ohio. She can grant a wish but in order to grant there wish, she must give her life, unwillingly. She gave up hope to live peacefully as long as the other kind of people are present. Not until she met Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. Will Jack save her or her life-cycle will remain in the loop?
1. Chapter 1: 21st Century

ROTG fan fiction:

Title: Spirit of Millennia

Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Dreamworks for they are the one that filmed this movie… This is my first fan fiction, so please respect the newbie…

Summary: May, the spirit of millennia, has been reborn in the 21st century in Athens, Ohio. It's her fourth life and still her fate has remained as always – reborn every millennium and die after someone catches her. She gave up hope that people changes from time to time. In the end they're still people who are hunger for power, immortality, etc. as long as these people are present, she will not live peacefully, until he met Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, who dedicated his life to protect her. Will Jack save her or the cycle will just keep on going?

* * *

**Prologue:**

The moon told me that my name is May. And he also told me that I have a big role in this world. He told me that I will rebirth every millennium to grant people's wish. I find it very 'cool' at first or that's what people say these days if they find something extremely amazing, or so I thought. But to grant their 'wish', I have to exchange my life. Or they need to kill, murder, assassinate, etc.

I'm not a genie which I have a lamp to return to after they made their wish. No, I do not know where I go when they kill me. It feels like sleeping. Then I'm born like any human, a baby. In time, I remember my past, my previous deaths.

All I can do about this is to embrace it. It was my choice; I want to help them even though how small it is. That was the reason the moon chose me because he knew that I can make a difference. But for my previous lives, I didn't. I hope I can fulfil what I am destined to be. My life is tragic but doesn't mean I will let others suffer tragedy. I must do what I can to help them.

* * *

Chapter 1: **21st Century**

**I was born in 2000 on the 1st of January.** In the country name America. In the state called Ohio. Yes, USA. I've been growing and learning here. It was very fun at first, then the memories of my past keeps on crawling back at me and it was destroying my life.

I am seventeen years old and the memory is fully back on what is my sole purpose here in this world. I've been chosen by the moon to represent the new aeon or should I say the new millennia. I represent new wishes, new life, and whatever people believe in what's going to happen in every millennium. Or should I say 'the end of the world'.

I've always wanted to help people even though that it will cost me my life. As what they say, YOLO. I'm neither greedy nor pitiful; I just want to help those people in need than sitting and doing nothing even though I can. I don't want to be selfish. When I am helping them, I feel happy. So basically, I'm living my life to the fullest.

I had everything once; maybe that's why I want to help them. And I don't regret dying for the people in need, not the other kind - those greedy sick bastards that who wants 'Immortality' or 'power beyond their imagination'. I don't really get why they want to wish that. Soon, they'll just end up regretting on their stupid wish. Not like I know, but the internet knows a lot. All the 'sayings' of the people who became famous is here. And they said, "The life has been live to the fullest is better than immortality with false hope." Well, they are a little right.

AH! The internet - the ultimate source of knowledge next to an encyclopaedia(a book that explains this so-called 'science') and the source of communication in the 21st century. The internet links everyone who is connected to it. And it is pretty amazing. Three thousand years ago, our source of communication was mailing and it can be received not for another week depending on the distance on who are you communicating. Now, it is e-mailing, texting, or calling and in a blink of an eye, it can be received, as long as you have the technology that binds you together. The 21st century rocks or that's what people said now a days. And English is our universal language. It is very easy, compare to ancient Greek and Latin. But the 21st century distorted the minds of the people. They no longer believe in magic, well, most of them. Only the innocents believe magic like the children. They are only the ones that can sense the magic all around them. And once their innocence is taken, they no longer linger in the world of magic. They replace it with this so-called 'science'. Yes, science, it may logically explain the happenings in this world but some can't be. Like a miracle or the metaphysical world. I guess human as they are they believe on what they see than what they feel.


	2. Chapter 2: Mortals and Immortals

**Chapter 2: Mortals and Immortals**

**There is a big difference between Mortals **and Immortals. See, Mortals can't see Immortals except for the people believe in them or the 'gifted people' who can see through the 'mist' – the magical veil that makes people understand in what they're seeing. They can only see in what they understand. Most children can see the Immortals but only the ones that they believe. If they don't believe, they can't see, hear, or touch them. The Immortals are like us people depending on what they represent. But most Immortals are humans before they were chosen by the moon, birth by another Immortal or the worst kind...

Mortals and Immortals are forbidden to have a relationship since only few people see the Immortals and the humans can't live forever. But I heard some of the Immortals broke the ancient law. They made children with mortals, but in the end, their children can't live forever. But some have been turned to 'Immortal', if they can find a way to represent them as 'Immortal' or they symbolized a certain thing that people think they exist like hope, love, dreams, etc. Only their children live on both world, the Immortal and Mortal world. Like the gods of Olympus and their children. I guess the myths came from our kind, 'Di Inmortales'.

I am Immortal but I live both worlds. I am not a child of an Immortal. I am the spirit that comes every thousand years. I am different even in the Immortal and Mortal world standards. I aged like a human but my soul will live forever like an Immortal.

For all I know, I am the first Immortal chosen compare to those 'Guardians of Childhood'. They were not yet around two thousand years ago - in my second life. And they were certainly not in my first life - three thousand years ago. The 'Guardians' are famous in both worlds. Especially in the Immortal world, they are the ones who have a lot of believers. They bribe children to make them believe them. Or that's what I call it. For example, the tooth fairy, she gives children money for every tooth that fall off. Or the 'Easter Bunny' who hides his chocolate eggs and once the children find it, they can keep it and he does it every Easter. I mean who does that? He will teach the kids bad lessons, like the saying, "Finders keepers, losers weeper?" Or the 'Santa Claus' gives present during Christmas. And he only gives the once in his 'NICE' list. And the naughty one's doesn't get anything - not even a little candy. Everybody is nice in their own way. He's like a racist. "HA-HA, NO PRESENT FOR YOU NAUGHTY CHILDREN." Oh, God, poor children.

I guess they only do it because they stand for hopes, dreams, and wonders to the children. It's their duty given from the moon. Unlike me, I don't stand for something - not even my death.

* * *

Please review after reading, even though it's negative so I will know where did I go wrong... If you just want to be rude by judging on how I write the story, express your feelings then... I don't mind...


	3. Chapter 3: Fun in the cold

**Chapter 3: Fun in the cold…**

**As I said, I was born in January 1, 2000,** and I live in the state of Ohio. Yes, Ohio. But specifically I live in between the N. McDonald street and the Oak street in Athens city, Ohio. And my school is just right around in front of my home. My mom and dad made sure that my brother and I don't need to pressure us in waking in the morning early. Yes, Athens – my home three thousand years ago – is my home turf today. I know it's freaky and ironic. But that isn't going to stop me from my sophomore year in high school.

I have a brother. His name is Jake and he doesn't care for me anymore. I can't blame him, high school changes him. His one of the 'cool guys' since he's part of the Bulldog Swim team. Swimming doesn't really matter to me. But it is a BIG DEAL in our school since we always win it. And who doesn't like a popular kid? We don't care for each other, well, not literally. But inside the school, everyone knows me as the 'freak'. Yeah, I'm the 'freak/nerd' in our school – a complete opposite of my brother. And my brother disown me in school since no one wants to friend the 'nerd', right?

I have a 4.6 GPA and it's not the hardest I can do. I just don't want to show off since they already call me a 'nerd'. Teachers like me, since I'm the only one know or care of what they're blabbing about in school. No bullies or bitches will come and haunt me since my brother made it clearly that they will stay out of my way.

My brother is a senior and he was offered by the Ohio Northern University in Ada, Ohio to go to college there and continue his skills in 'machinery' and take Mechanical Engineering. And we live at the opposite to it. I guess my brother isn't just an athlete but he's very smart too - a perfect guy to be with. Or that's what a lot of girls in my school said. I'm not a fan of him but he is my brother – so that leaves me no choice but to root for him.

The cold air of December blew the streets of Athens turning the river to a beautiful arena for ice skating. The cold always comforted me even though it freezes me to death but I can't help it. I'm drawn to it like the story of a bee and a honey. My parents said I can be back anytime as long as I'll return home and they are probably sleeping for the interview of my brother tomorrow with parents for his college scholarship. So it's probably midnight, and I am still skating to my death here at Hocking River. My parents are not strict about time since it is safe place - compare to other states, of course. And it is the holidays, they say I can 'enjoy my time' and I'm enjoying it – literally. No one can disturb me from my euphoria. As if on cue, a boy in a blue, denim jacket drifted – not drift but floating in mid-air - to me while holding a crane(I think it was crane because of the twisted part at the end) and I slipped.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he said as if he's not the one who caused it.

"I'm fine," I replied and that was the stupidest idea I ever do.

"Whoa, wait! You can see me?" asked the spirit. I pretended not to hear him so he would stay away but he wasn't convinced. He tried to touch me but I recoiled.

"Great! How stupid of me," I murmured as he laugh vigorously. I ignored him until he stopped me. Why is he laughing at me? Did my face just turn into that stupid moment face I have? Of course it did. How embarrassing. I quickly avoid him and skate to the side and quickly change my skate to my boots.

"Hey! Wait, I didn't mean to laugh," the spirit said, apologetically. This is bad, talking to a spirit.

"What do you want, Immortal?" I asked. BOOM! That was the most idiotic question I've ever asked.

"What do you mean of 'Immortal'?" he replied a question, surprised that no one has called him 'Immortal'. Is he new? Did the Man in Moon choose this freakishly handsome seventeen year old guy? Well, he looks like seventeen. With his broad muscle not yet fully developed and his snow-white hair.

"None of your concern," I said quickly to discourage him from asking again.

"Wait! Are you Immortal?" he asked. I ignored him and quickly ran to my home. This is bad, very bad. None must know that I am an 'Immortal'. I memorized the way to my home and I quickly make a run for it but he caught me off guard and held me to an alley in my shoulder like a rapist would do. As he held me, my clothes began to freeze from his cold touch. He let go. This cold feeling, it's killing me. No doubt that I am blushing now. I've always like the cold and now I ran to a guy who can freeze things just by touching.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, like I care. I must avoid him but those blue intense eyes keep gawking at me and for some reason, I'm drawn to it. He stared at me, until I finally let a big sighed. I didn't realize I've been holding my breath.

"I'm Jack," said the spirit. No way, this freakishly blah, blah, is Jack Frost or Jack the ripper? And then he continued, "Jack Frost." He looks so handsome – with his wild grin and his snow-white hair and skin covered by his blue denim jacket design with a snow and his Levi flesh-color jeans, I guess Levi since they were the one who first invented those slim fit jeans, not that I know off. Now that I see the 'Jack Frost' I was expecting older like the movie "Santa Claus 3" and much ugly, not this handsome teen with a bad-boy grin. I didn't realize he was waiting for me to answer until he raised his eyebrows. _Shit!_ What do I say? I quickly think of an escape plan. Ahah!

"Oh, I must go my parents are waiting for me to come home," I shrugged. I need to stay away from him. He's killing me with his stupid smirk.

"Really? I thought you were another Immortal since you asked me that I was one," he said. Dammit, he's smarter than I thought. What should I say? Being pinned by this stupid wall is not working for me.

"No, I'm not," I smile like a dumb-blonde smile like I did something stupid and then I quickly shove him off then ran straight to my house and tried to sleep. Good thing he didn't follow me. _Get a grip, May!_ I can settle down from those intense blue eyes. Why did I run from him? I only made it worse than I thought. If he'll come back tomorrow, I'm sure I can't go skating without him interfering. For once, I didn't like to go out of the house. _I must stop thinking of him! _ I repeated this mantra over time until I fell asleep. And that night I dream of the intense blue eyes of Jack, haunting me 'til the end of the world.

* * *

Don't forget to review my fellow readers and authors... just don't judge to harshly. After all, we are creative in our own way :))


	4. Chapter 4: Call of the Guardians

**Chapter 4: The Call of the Guardians**

**Christmas has just passed (and thanks **God)that I didn't meet Jack again - it only made me clumsy and clingy like a girl falling in love. Was I? No, don't think about him. _He was just curios of you. _Great! I was nagging at myself… as soon as I fell asleep, someone at my window throw a snowball. I hate it when people do that - waking me up even though I want to sleep. It was only four days after Christmas but doesn't mean the parties will stop there. For all I know, this is the only rest I can have then it's off to New Year parties. I open the window and saw Jack Frost and his company – I didn't really see them but I don't care - waving, telling me to get down there. "No thanks," I mumbled and waving goodbyes to them and slammed the window for them to get the message. As soon as I fell in my bed a series of snowballs was thrown at my window and I opened it again. And that was the mistake. As soon as I opened it, I was hit by a snowball that throws me back a little in where I was standing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Jack apologized but he didn't sound apologetic. He was more laughing under his breath when he said that. That's it. I have enough of this guy and his games. I shouted, "Would you stop that. For thee is not very helpful of making thou sleep." Not again. Stupid tongue, stupid old English and modern English, stupid teacher for letting me read an old English scriptures. I would always use old English when I'm upset. Of course, when I said that they were stunned and I clearly see Jack's companion – the 'Guardians'. _Oh shit!_ What the hell are they doing here? When I looked back at my room making sure I was quiet as possible so I would not wake them, they disappeared. _ Thank God_. Then someone touches me at my shoulder, naturally I screamed but they quickly gagged me, and shove me into a sack and carry me to who knows where. I've been kidnapped. _Oh hell_ what should I do? I screamed and kicked the one's that carry me until he puts me down. I assume 'he' since he was muscular and all. I managed to pull the gag out and I fight my way out in the sack. Then he let me out and said, "It's ok, mate." I didn't feel okay nor do I certainly feel fine. "What the hell is going on? If you want to kill me, kill me now," and that pretty silence them up. And I was staring at the 'Guardians'. _What should I do?_ I repeat that mantra over time. while staring at them.

The 'tooth fairy' is like a big humming-bird with her little tooth fairy assistant regarding me, not what I expected from the tooth fairy. The 'Easter Bunny' is seven-foot tall bunny with muscles like man, more like a kangaroo if you ask me, while the 'Santa Claus' is what like the people describe. I was awe-struck by them. Before I could decipher all of them the 'Santa Claus' said,

"Interesting!" And that sums it. Anger boiled down and I said, "What am I? An experiment that thou found interesting." And frustrated at myself for using old English.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," Jack said, and his intense blue eyes keep staring at me. The attention that I'm having made me flush, I didn't really get a lot of attention in school except for English. I'm in a rage, now. I want to let some steam off. I want to hit something but there is better than that. I will use my secret weapon – sarcasm.

"Won't hurt me, really?" I said, full sarcasm in my voice. That didn't calm me down. I must use sarcasm as my defence. The best defence is best offense as the Roman cavalry said thousand years ago.

"Really!" he replied. Then he smirked like I did something interesting.

"We didn't mean-" but before the 'tooth fairy' replied. I countered,

"Didn't mean to? Oh, really I didn't mean to be angry with thee. Shove me into a sack like being kidnap. How do you feel if I do that to thee?" that hit the spot. I didn't mean to be mean but I was damn tired. I feel like a wreck. She backed away in shock together with the tooth fairy babies.

"Tooth, she didn't mean that," said the 'Santa Claus'. Like I care how she feels when I said that but it made me calmer. Jack and the 'Easter Bunny' were still stunned from my reply and the Sandman is quiet as ever.

"Sandy? Is that really you?" surprised that I've seen an older guardian, chosen one from the moon.

"Do you know Sandy?" asked Jack breaking himself from reverie. And that made him suspicious. Or that's what I assume. I know body language base from his reaction, Sandy didn't tell them who I really was.

"Of course, we know each other, it's been a millennia since I haven't meet him," I said to let their attention go to Sandy. Of course, Sandy can't do anything but make images in his head. _Great! Another helpful friend_. Then they stared at me in awe.

"You said you have a family," said Jack in disbelief. Of course, no one knows about the spirit of millennia. I've been forced to hide so I won't die.

"As a matter of fact, I have," I said. The bunny and the others have been quiet afraid to be toppled by my sarcasm. A smile in that thought. But something's wrong. If they didn't know about me then why would I be here? Did Sandy tell them? Base from what I can see, he didn't. The Man in Moon? Did he sell me out? I doubt that he wanted me to live.

"What do you want?" I asked nervously. I've been nervous all the time if it weren't for my sarcasm. I really feel great to choke them with it. I'm not evil; I'm just cranky for staying up very late especially when I'm very tired. Then the 'Santa Claus' spoke, "You see, the Man in Moon wanted to-" he cut off as he saw me trembled from what he said. So he sold me out. Great, just great…

"Are you okay? Don't cry," Jack said as he neared into me. I've been crying? I guess so. It hurts to be betrayed – that feeling when you have a fate worse than death – that is the feeling of being betrayed. Then Jack continued,

"It's not what you think it is. The Man in Moon wants you to be a Guardian," a Guardian. That wakes me up from my anxiety.

"A guardian?" I asked. I didn't know how stupid I sound but I never got a deal this great or horrible. I didn't know what to feel.

"Yes," said the 'Santa Claus'. I might have scowled because they backed away from me.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked. And my heart skipped a beat when he got near to me again. His aura of coldness calms me down. For some reason, I'm calmer than I thought I would be.

"No, nothing is wrong," I answered, yet again, everything seems wrong. I didn't notice that I frowned after I saw myself being reflected at the intense sky-blue eyes of Jack staring at me like I'm some helpless girl. After three thousand years and this is what I get? I'd rather face death again than being a guardian. The quietness is beginning to get awkward until the 'Santa Claus' get his book and flocked the pages. I cursed in ancient Greek and that stopped them. Of course, they didn't want to upset me more, but being offered to be a guardian offended me beyond reason. I want to help kids or people not bribe them.

"Enough playing games Man in Moon, my death don't have justice and this is how you repay me?" I didn't realize that I've been shouting until Tooth and the bunny gasped in horror. Jack move away from me and the feeling of calmness slip away like my happy-self slipping away from my life.

"What do you mean?" asked Claus, looking for an explanation on my reactions. I move back, away from them. I didn't mean to say it out loud. Anger has slipped it away from my control.

"You do not know my fate, Santa… don't turn me into a guardian or you'll just regret it." I said to make things clear then the bunny speak,

"Great, another one who doesn't want to be a guardian. Why would the Man in Moon always choose someone who doesn't want it at first then crave for it in the end." The effect in me was like a nuclear bomb waiting to be detonated. "The Guardian of hope has very high hopes for himself than I thought," I said to keep myself from being angry._ Count May. 1, 2, 3… don't let anger drive you crazy._

"Shut up, Kangaroo," said Jack. He was defending me like a prince charming. But sadly he didn't know my fate not like Sandy do. And I thought the day won't be turn to worst when Sandy punched the 'Easter Bunny' and sent him flying to the wall. I knew I can count on my friends.

"What the hell did you do that for, mate?" said Bunny angrily, then a sudden flash in Sandy's head telling the complete story of me in the past millennia. And of course, everybody stood there like they did something stupid. I know they didn't get it but I know it was my story.

"Sandy, enough please, don't show me my death," my voice almost cracked from holding all the pain inside me. Everybody stared at me like I'm the biggest threat in the world.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Clause, more confused than ever before. Tears spilled down my face I can't take the pain anymore. It hurts. The moon lights me like I am to be claimed and shove my frustration out of the way. And then he spoke to me,

"Tell them the truth, they deserve it," and so I did.

"I am May, spirit of millennia. I was chosen Three thousand years ago, I am the first Guardian – Guardian of Wishes. I have rebirth every millennium that I passed." I don't know where that came from but I didn't speak that freely. It was like someone was controlling me to say it. Then a silver crown appeared in my head. Everybody bow down when it appeared, naturally. Of course, no one wants to disrespect the 'First Guardian'. Except for Jack and I was happy for it. I don't want to be treated like I'm somewhat royal, because I'm not.

"Spirit of Millennia? I never heard of it and if you're a spirit why didn't we meet you?" asked Jack choosing his words carefully. I could hear the confusion in his voice. I didn't know what to say. But it made me cry more. I didn't want them to know my fate. Then the coldness is back and very overwhelming when Jack hugged me. I cannot fathom it any longer. And for some reason I passed out from the tiredness and the confusions that boggle my mind. Then I dream of Jack hugging me and protecting me. Was it a dream or reality?

* * *

I hope it was fine... being the writer, author, etc. whatever you call it, I'm contented with it. I hope there are more reviews :))


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Consequence

5

**Truth**

** Or Consequence**

**I wake up in my bed in my jammies like** last night didn't happen. But I can see the proof when I look in the mirror. "I look like a wreck." I said to myself out loud. Well, I feel like a wreck. Oh God, what should I do? My golden blonde hair is all tangled up and my big, brown eyes are red from crying and my voice hoarse from lack of sleep.

"No, you don't," answered Jack. Where did he come from? He just appeared out of thin air like his a magician. So I did pass out last night, when he hugged me. I flushed from the thought of it. Then he smiled at me - the friendliest smile I ever saw in the world.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"Nothing, just one of those moments when you find something amusing." He said. He found me amusing. Great, like I'm a laughing-stock.

"Don't take it the wrong way," he added quickly. He must have seen me through my mind when he said that. Is he a mind-reader? Then how do I keep my secrets? Then he did something stupid/amazing. He touched my mirror with his staff – or whatever it is - then my mirror freeze, it was covered with ice.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him in confusion.

"You seem self-conscious of yourself; you know you look amazing already." I flushed. What the hell is his problem? Does he plan to embarrass me more from his stupid jokes?

"I'm not A GUARDIAN like you Jack that stay the same even without a bath or a toothbrush. I am a human. I have NEEDS." I said, angrily.

"I'm sorry if I offended you but for me, you look amazing. And you are a Guardian. You said it yourself and you smell like roses." I blushed, a little. I smell like roses? Everybody commented me that but I don't smell anything or maybe I go used to it before? And I don't have a perfume. I hate perfumes, they take away my air. I look down to my feet so he can't see me blushing like hell. Then he cupped my face. I blushed some more. Why is he doing this? And why do I blush when he say something like that? Is it possible? No, he don't know the real you, May. _You must stay away from Jack as far as possible._ I said to myself. Then I quickly smack his hand away from my face and said,

"Don't you have things to tend too? Well, you _are_ Guardian. You must be very busy." I said, calmly, going to the bathroom to toothbrush.

"I have actually but I can't leave my friend unsatisfied," I frost from shocked. What does he mean by 'unsatisfied'? I'm not that desperate from his presence. "Unsatisfied from what?" I asked hiding myself from the bathroom, hiding my red face from Jack. Good thing my parents decided to leave early with my brother's college application or they will think I'm crazy, talking to myself in the bathroom.

"Well I am the Guardian of Fun, I won't leave until you have fun," he said. _Oh shit, I must avoid him or else…_

"Please, don't prioritize me… tend to your duties, I'm satisfied here being alone,"

"Well, that's what they all say but no, you need a lot of fun," he replied. What does he think of me, a _stick-in-the-mud_? I am really happy being alone, honestly, especially when I'm brushing my teeth. I can feel the mint and coldness in my mouth. Brushing my teeth, it really helps me in calming down especially when someone is waiting outside the comfort room and they think you are a _stick-in-the-mud_. I was feeling the coldness when he came in and broke me out from my reverie.

"I'd like to taste that too," he said and that made my face flushed. I quickly glance away from him and finished brushing my teeth and said,

"What the hell is your problem? So what? I enjoy brushing my teeth? I'm sorry if I'm a stick in the mud okay? I just like being alone after all that happened," my voice breaking, remembering what happened last night.

"Wait, I didn't mean that," he said, apologizing when he realize that I'm near in my tears. Then he did something unexpected he hugged me. _Don't touch me_… the voice inside my head nagging. But for some reason I feel calmer. His touch is like the coldness of the snow itself. It calms me down, unlike any other hugs that I experience – it's very cold and relaxing, not warm and disturbing.

"Would you forgive me?" he said. _Please, stop this!_ The voice inside my head keeps on saying it like a mantra. For some reason, I am out of words then he broke the hug and stared at me, pinning me into the wall, his hands are holding my shoulder to make sure I don't move. His icy skin is making me shiver out of excitement. There are butterflies in my stomach and my heart is at my mouth. Then I realize what he was going to do, he tried to kiss me. When he was half way to me, I retorted. "To love is To Destroy," I murmured to myself and to him to make sure he gets the message. Then he let go of me and said,

"What do you mean?" I don't know what I mean but it is clearly dangerous to be around him.

"Please… stay away from me," I said finally found the courage to say the 'final' words.

"Why?" he demanded.

"For thee do not know my fate," I said to make it clear. I hope he gets it and tell the others it's hopeless to make me a Guardian. After all, I am not worthy. _You are worthy but you just don't except it. _My subconscious nagged at me. I don't know if it's true or not.

"Tell me your fate then," he said. I shook my head and pulled myself the together. It's like gripping the end of the knife.

"Jack, I need some time, alone if you don't mind," I said. He said that he'll think about it. I hope he'll leave. I can no longer hold the pain. I'd rather face the consequence than they will know the truth. Because when they found out, it will be more than a consequence.

* * *

"TO LOVE IS TO DESTROY," I hope it's not true, 'cause I love myself, I might get destroyed...

Love, schmlove... In the end, Love conquers all, but not in this story...

Review is a must. XD


	6. Chapter 6: New Year's surprise

**Chapter 6: New Year's Surprise**

**When Jack decided to give me some time, I **finally succumb to the pain. Tears flow freely from my face. I'll tolerate it before my parents will be home. I don't want them to know. I know that I will die soon. I don't want them to find out.

I watched the Calendar. _Shit! It's New Year's Eve_. My parents will return home tonight with the big Mardi Gras that my brother planned before leaving after summer. He wants to remember all the glorious senior year like it is the most important of his life. I guess for him, but not for me. I quickly realized that I have exactly one day to live – the last peaceful day of my life, the kalends of January. Does time really fly that fast? I hope not. I still want to enjoy my life even though it is always eighteen short years. I guess truth hurts, no matter how you see it even though it will set you free, even though it will save you from despair - truth hurts in its own way.

I heard a honk outside, they must be here. I quickly gather my strength and myself. I quickly glance at the mirror making sure that they will not see through me. I quickly went downstairs helping them unpack.

"So, how was the interview?" I asked before she asked me a million questions. You know what they all say, 'First to come, first to be served.'

"Oh! It was fine, your brother is a natural," my mother said, her voice sounded so enthusiastically while carrying a box full of American and German beer..

"Well, he is JAKE, so his natural," I teased/praised my brother. I saw him doing thumbs up even though he was in-trouble with the keg and my father carrying two boxes of beers and quiet as ever like he was sandy.

I help them prepare the party downstairs.

"Hey, May, I hope you're ready for your brother's party tonight," my mom said. She's always supportive to us, even though she knew that this party will trash the house or worst, burn it to the ground. She said that always look on the bright side, but all I replied was yeah, yeah. I never doubt that the genes jump over me because I'm very, very, very - to the nth time - pessimistic person, no matter how much they encourage me, I'll always look on the negative side. I nodded in agreement. My brother doesn't want me in the party because I'll 'creep' everyone out but my mother encouraged him to 'hook' me up, one of the boys in our school. Of course, naturally, my brother didn't agree but my mother said he can't throw a party if he doesn't invite me, much less to find anyone to 'hook' me up. Almost all of our schoolmates – sophomores to seniors - are invited especially the seniors since that's my brothers' classmates. The sophomores are invited since it was celebration of my brother's college and my birthday party(even though they didn't know), I frowned from that thought.

"Don't give me that face I thought you're excited about this," said my mom. Did she see me frown? _Crap!_

"I am!" I replied vigorously, to keep her from being a suspicious.

"When you see May being excited that means studying or skating," said my brother. He such an asshole! I thought he doesn't want me in his party… I thought wrong. Maybe he found someone to 'hook' me up. _Shit!_ I don't want that. The people in my school creep out in me and they are not my type. He's just teasing me, naturally. _Is Jack Frost your type?_ Nagged my subconscious. I blushed from the thought.

"Did you find someone interesting for your sister Jake?" asked mom. Oh God, here comes the mommy/ sister attitude.

"Yeah, why?" replied Jake, asking for an explanation. _Shit!_ She saw me blushed. What should I do? I hope my brother won't tease me more.

"She seems to be blushing, did you tell her who?" explained mom.

"Oh! Yeah, it's Jason," my brother replied. My mother giggled enthusiastically. Jason? That guy is a jerk.

"You mean that handsome blonde boy from next door?" my mom asked like she was the one to be introduced.

"Yeah and he's also a sophomore, one of the best swimmers," my brother said. Oh, God! Not him! Of all the boys, why him? _Do you prefer Jack?_ My subconscious sneered.

"He seems to like May, when I asked him to give a shot. He said that that'd be great," my brother added, teasing me as usual.

"Did you hear that May? The handsome blonde guy from next door is interested in you," my mom said cheerfully. I cursed in ancient Greek. My mom and my brother looked at me like it is the first time they heard me mumbling in ancient Greek.

"Is that a happy comment May? Or is it a cursed word?" my mom said, her voice dangerously closed to anger. And then my brother delivered the nuclear bomb,

"Probably a cursed, she seems guilty."

"May, even though it's a foreign language doesn't mean it's not bad. We've talk about this," my mom scolded. My brother seems happy to see me scolded. Ugh! I hate him. This means war. He won this round.

"What language was that? I look for it in Google translate and see the meaning," my mom added. Not again! She's overreacting… stupid technology that can translate foreign languages.

"Tell her, May, or maybe it wasn't a cursed probably another language for 'I like him'," my brother teased some more. Like Jason? No thanks! Over my dead body! My mom still demanding for the answer, great!

Once she'll find out she'll go to the principal and rocket the heck out of him for teaching us a cursed in a different language.

"It's nothing, mom," I said. I quickly scowled at my brother and went to my room to change for the party.

* * *

I'm sorry for the delayed update. Just got home from work -.-

I hope you still find it amusing.

I already finish the story, but I will not post it yet. I'm still in the process of making the chapters long and checking it's grammar.

Do not worry, 'cause the story will update everyday.

Thanks for your support! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Party 'til you get bored

7

**Party 'til you get bored…**

**I change to my most liked clothes - a black** fitting dress that is 4-inches above my knee. When I said most like, I was referring to the clothes that I bought but never used. My mother insisted that I should use it since I bought it. I prefer collecting it rather than wearing it. I look over the mirror. I only bought this cause I like the way it looks not because I'm going to wear it. I look seductive and expensive. Good! Maybe this will make the 'nerd' impression out of the way and here comes the 'slut' May. When I got out of the room, my brother looked to me like he's reassuring that he's looking to his 'nerd' sister.

"What the hell!" cursed my brother, shocked to see me is so not me.

"Watch your language Jake," said my mother from the downstairs. I laughed.

"You should see your poker face, right now," I teased back at him.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe what May is dressing," shouted my brother.

"Really? Does she look beautiful?" asked my mom. I couldn't believe what my brother is crazy about. I'm just me with a light make-up and a killer dress. When I got downstairs my father dropped his cup – good thing it was plastic – and my mom awe-struck. Both of them completely in a poker face. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious.

"Something wrong with my face?" I said in-alarm. That pulled them back from reality. I giggled knowing that I was the cause of it. God, how can a dress and a make-up change the impression on me?

"No, you look amazing," my mother said. Really? Did I? Or is that one of the wimpy mommy-daughter comment to make me feel better.

"I know right," said my brother like he couldn't believe that I'm really his sister. Well, he got here fast.

"Are you sure I look okay or is that family comment to make their daughter/sister feel better?" I asked, disbelieve from their shock. I don't look special nor feel special. It's just me wearing a dress and a make-up.

"No, of course not, honey," my mother said. My father quiet as ever and my brother shook his head in disbelieve.

My parents decided that they will stay on a hotel for the evening and return tomorrow to help us clean up. Of course, they don't want to watch their own house to be trashed. It was quiet - a little too quiet. The calm before the storm, no doubt. My brother is in his 'cool' varsity jacket sitting and waiting while I watch the preview of the TV series 'Awkward'. Suddenly a lot of cars stopped all at once and people burst out to the front door. Then the party started. Of course, naturally, I've gone to my room and fixed myself. Don't want the people to have a bad idea about myself. A lot of shouting and music playing from the outside of my room, I creepily, slowly descend from the stairs as people stared at me in awe or in a poker face then suddenly one of the senior guys shouted,

"Who invited this hot girl?" or "Dang! Nice dress, girly," naturally I look behind me. Maybe they were commenting on other girls. Then I was shocked that they were commenting about me in that word. I was crowded by guys when brother stepped in the way said,

"Make way for my sister," then a lot of the guys shook their head in disbelief and said something like,

"Is that May?" or "WOW! Never seen a hot sophomore before." A lot of comment that I never heard before. Usually, I always heard that I'm May the nerd, the freak of the mountain peak.

As soon as everybody calm down - especially my brother's girlfriend seeing me as her 'sister' now – I sit at the couch or it used to be, with all the people puking in it. Jason slowly approaches me and sits by me. _Great! So he decides to make the 'move' now!_

"So, What do you think of your party?" he asked. _Ignore him! _Nagged my subconscious. I did. He awkwardly waited and sat by me until I got bored. And things got worse when my brother got drunk. He keeps on saying that he will miss this neighbourhood after he leaves for college. _Great!_ It's always about him. I doubt that he remember that my birthday is coming up, which is exactly 2 hours from now. I left Jason on the couch and gone outside. Bad idea! If it was bad inside, then what do you call this monstrosity. The pool was full of half-naked people and trashes everywhere. I quickly escape from the party before I will lose my humanity with them. I guess this is not my kind of party. Two thousand years ago, party was about formality, not savages and nudity. I thought people were more civilized these days. I guess no one can control the animal inside us. I headed to the Hocking River where I first saw Jack and brought my skate so I can literally enjoy my last day of my 'normal' life.

* * *

I guess 3 more chapters to go...

I hope you still read XD


	8. Chapter 8: Spiritual Symbol

**Chapter 8:Spiritual Symbol**

I quickly change my shoes to my skate. The weather man said that today will have light snow, a good day for skating. Well, he was little right if only the snow was caused by Mother Nature, like they all believe. But sadly, it is caused by the spirits. The responsible one of the snow is Jack Frost – I'll just say that his responsible for bringing the snow but sadly he's the most irresponsible/cute Guardian I've ever met. His symbol, the snow. God, why do I keep thinking about him? Did I fall in-love with him overnight? Or did I fall in-love when we first met? Was it a love-at-first-sight love or something else? May, stop thinking about him.  
"Why did you run away from me?" asked Jason. I flinched; startled that someone is here with me. Oh God, he followed me. How can I celebrate the last peaceful day of my life? I hope he would just stay way if I ignore him. I smiled at him. Wait, why did I smile?  
You just encouraged him, you dolt! My subconscious scolded me.  
"Why?" he demanded an explanation. I don't now Jason. I want to be alone. I want some space before it will be taken away from me. But why can't I say it? I can't say the words as he stared at me with those big, emerald eyes – green as the sea. What's wrong with me? Am I that desperate to have company, to live? To love? No, I must not be selfish. I must do my duty as the spirit of millennia – the Guardian of Wishes. I stared at him, I mean really stared at him. He seems very handsome in his own way, with a prince-charming feature with his varsity jacket and his 'cool' colored jeans, unlike Jack having a bad-boy feature and his sky-blue eyes. I am having one of those De Ja Vu moments. He looks familiar. What should I say? My subconscious panicked.  
"I… I was…" why can't I say a complete sentence? He waited, waiting for my answer.  
"I know you're different," he said. I was shocked. He knows? No, he must be playing with me.  
"I can see it. You smell like roses, and every time you sit by the roses they bloom like it's part of you. And when you are sad, they died." He's been stalking me? Or is he that perceptive? Then we were eye to eye, sea green to earth brown, like the  
sea meets the earth. Then Jack floated down to us bringing the cold wind. Jason putted his hand around my waist, protectively.  
"You can see him?" I asked Jason. He nodded. How? Is he one of those special people who can see through the mist? Or a child of an Immortal? Jack looked at us angrily. What is his problem? I realized. He's jealous? I recoiled from Jason to stop Jack gazing at Jason angrily like he was going to kill him. Jack regarded me and his mouth dropped.  
"May… you look hot," Jack said in awe. I flushed. Jack things I'm hot, not a stick in the mud. Then he eyed Jason. As soon as he realized that Jason saw him he went to my side and looking for an explanation on how Jason can see him. Then they were gazing at each other like a hungry wolf. God, how do you to stop angry wolves from fighting over there food…  
"A mortal who can see through 'the mist'," I said. They both looked at me mystified.  
"What?" Jack asked looking confused.  
"The mist, Jack. The natural magic in this world that separates the Immortals and Mortals. The magic that blinds the humans from seeing the truth," I explained. Why didn't Jack know this? He was supposed to be an 'Immortal'. He looked confused.  
"You mean I can see through 'the mist'?" Jason asked still gazing at Jack. Why is it hard to discuss this topic to these people? Are they idiot?  
"Yes, some people can, but most of the people loss the sight of magic. Only the one's that believe can see the 'Immortals'."  
"You mean 'Immortals', you mean what?" asked Jason still confused. Jack smirked and held my hand. I gasped in surprise. Why do I feel like I'm the food here...  
"You know the Immortal spirits, like the tooth fairy or Santa Claus," I said. I hope that was enough.  
"If your friend here is an 'Immortal', so who is he?" Jason asked, and tried to hold my other hand. The sensation is killing me. Jack is freezing my left hand while Jason is heating my right hand. I realize that they're trying to piss each other. Shit! What should I do? I don't want them to fight over me. I'm just a girl or what Jack said 'hot' girl. Great! A pissing contest.  
"Jason, this is Jack…. Frost. Jack this is Jason," I introduced them to each other. I hope they don't fight. Jack let go of my hand and the freezing sensation is depleting. Shit! I was only calm because of it. Jack held out his hand to shake Jason's hand. Jason, who manage to let go of my hand and shake Jack's hand.  
"So you're the Jack Frost?" Jason asked. Of course Jack, the Guardian of 'Fun', replied,  
"She just told you right? I am the Jack Frost or whatever that means." It's like two time-bombs waiting to be exploded. I waited for the explosion but they manage to keep their 'cool'.  
"If you're Jack Frost, Spirit of winter… so what are you May? Spirit of roses?" I was speechless. I don't know what to say. Roses always symbolized 'love' as they say but the truth is… roses are a new life, a new beginning, a new aeon, a new love. Then I feel something else in Jason. He radiated a little power like Jack but very little. He must be…  
"There are other spirits who fall in-love with mortals that believe in them. They have children. And their children live in both worlds. There are children who became Immortal, the one that find their symbol, but others didn't,"  
"So you're saying you're one of them?" Jack asked.  
"No, I am neither a mortal nor a child of an Immortal but Jason is," I said. Jason shocked from the declaration I've just said.  
"You mean I'm a son of an 'Immortal'?" he said.  
"It explains on why you can see through the mist. And I can feel you radiating some kind of power or something." I said. He looked more dumb-founded. Telling him the truth was too much? I hope not.  
"Are you sure?" asked Jason, more confused.  
"Yes, I'm sure," I replied, very sure of my answer. How to explain this… Then it quickly hit me. I've seen this face before. It is from the person who wanted me a thousand years ago – my third life – and successfully got what he wants. I was trembling. Jack quickly went to my side.  
"May, are you okay?" I'm fine Jack… but when I tried said it, nothing came out from my mouth. No sound. I ran away from them, no not ran, I skated away from them, tears drifting in my face. How could I explain without revealing them the truth?  
Before I skated away from them, I both see them in awe when a rose emerged from the snow in where I am standing. Is it already twelve? Is it already my eighteenth birthday? Then what should I do? Jack and Jason came for me but I skated far away from them. I saw Jack fly toward me holding the rose that sprang from the frozen river and Jason skidding in the river with his shoes. What should I do? The Journey starts but I wasn't prepared.

* * *

2 more chapters...

I, thank you for reading this story :D


	9. Chapter 9: Love made you a liar

**Chapter 9: Love made you a liar.**

**Once Jason and Jack caught up with me, I** backed away, my tears free-falling from my eyes. And I change my skate to my shoes, ready to run away from them. But they both grab each of my arms at the same time. I don't have the courage to tell them.  
"Stop fleeing May, we won't hurt you," said Jason. Yes, you won't but your father did. But still, I didn't have the courage to say it. When I calm down, they let go of me. I slowly sit to the frozen ground. Then Jason and jack gasped. The silver crown is back in my head, nothing special really, just made of vines that crawl into my head forming into a satchel ago. Too late! I am already changing. The new aeon has begun.  
"I'm already eighteen; it's too late to have a peaceful life, now." I said aloud talking to myself.  
"What do you mean?" Jack demanded.  
"Your birthday is New Year?" asked Jason. I nodded looking both of them, Jack still holding the rose and Jason still awed from my appearance. Should I explain? It's too late for that, May. The hunt has already begun, said my subconscious in a disappointing tone of voice. My skin glowed silver as the moon lit me. Jason took the rose from Jack who doesn't look happy about it.  
"Happy Birthday," Jason sat by me and gave the rose to me. He's so sweet. You thought he was a jerk. My subconscious sneered.  
"Thank you," I replied. Jack sat on the opposite side of Jason, next to me.  
"May, trust me, tell me the truth," said Jack in a wounded voice. I guess I should tell him, I've got nothing to lose after all.  
"It's a long story, Jack," I said.  
"Don't worry I'll listen and we have plenty of time," Jack said.  
"I'll listen too, I want to know the truth," said Jason. He's so cute when his begging, those sea green eyes gazing at me. I stared at him then to Jack.  
"No, Jack! You have plenty of time, I don't," I said my voice almost cracking from the pain. I hope I can see Jack again. I'm sure I'll never see Jason. The thought of it, hurts me. I like them both. They have not killed me so far, so that means they like me enough to stay or they still didn't get it.  
"May, I'll protect you. You know that right?" said Jack.  
"I know, that's why I'm afraid of." Jack, Jason, stay away from me. I don't want you to intervene in the hunt. I don't want you to get hurt. But no matter how strong I am. I am not strong enough to say the things I want to say.  
"May, we'll help you," said Jason still confused from what I've been saying.  
"If I tell you, would you promise to stay away from me?" I said. I guess it's better to be the one who's hurt rather than to see your love one's getting hurt.  
"I can't promise you that, May. I promised the Guardians to protect you, especially Sandy," Jack said.  
"Jack, you should have never promised what you can't do," I said. Thank you, Sandy but you can't hide me forever nor can I live forever.  
"May, you always confused me. Sandy is concerned about you and I am too but you don't want to be protected. I don't understand," said Jack, hurt and confusion in his voice. Then light flickered around me turning my 'killer/hot' dress into a silver robe that Athenian ladies used to wear. Jack and Jason backed away.  
"It is time, Jack. The fourth aeon, I must go," I said.  
"May, just tell us the truth," Jason said, begging an explanation. I guess I better explain to them. I owe them for not killing me. But once I tell Jason, he would stay away from me. I thought you want them to stay away… my subconscious nagged. I thought so to. But my emotions are so confused. I decided to let them know since I had no choice. But I won't mention about Jason's father. After all, it was his wish – to be Immortal.  
"I was chosen three thousand years ago. I am the spirit of millennia. I bring a wish to people to whoever claims me. But to grant their wish, there is a catch, I have to exchange my life for it. For three lives, I've died. But my soul is Immortal; I will come back every millennium to grant a wish. If I can't be killed then I will die for my life is not Immortal, only my soul is. The hunt always starts when I am eighteen." I hope it explains everything. They stared at me. I can't read their faces. Confused? Fear? Or the worst, pity?  
I cried. I can no longer hold the pain. I know this would happen. I ran quickly but Jack held my wrist, tightly. Jason still in-shock stayed at his place. Jack directly took something to his pocket, a snow globe? Then he whispered, North's place. A portal opened. Jack grabbed me by the arm and jumped into the portal, leaving Jason alone in the Hocking River. I hope Jason understands.

* * *

1 more chapter...

I hope you like it.

An Unexpected turn of events in Chapter 10...


	10. Chapter 10: Memories are eternal

**Chapter 10: Memories are eternal…**

**In a blink of an eye, we were at North's palace,**

"Wait here!" Jack said then quickly left before I can protest. I guessed I have no choice then - my necessity, my magic words. I didn't notice that I was still holding the rose Jason gave me, the one that just magically poof in the middle of the river. I quickly put it inside my silver robe. I hope Jason won't change, after I told him everything. I hope he won't follow his father's footsteps.  
Okay, keep calm, May. Jack won't hurt you. Encouraged my subconscious. I hope she's right. After all, I don't want to die in the hands of the man I love. Is this love? I doubt it. It's like Jack has gravity, pulling me towards him even though I tried to stay away from him as far as possible.  
I looked around. Oh, it's a room(no shit, Sherlock) – not too big yet not too small, just mediocre like my room back at the house. There is a single-person's bed at the corner near the window with an awe-inspiring view. At the side of it is a big shelf with decorations in it. Weird. Is this Jack's room or the guest room? When I got neared to the shelf, I see clearly that the things in it weren't decorations but souvenirs. There was an egg – an Easter egg(I guessed with all it's crazy blue edgy designs) and it was encased in an ice, preserved. And in the left side of it was a crib with a baby – which looked like Jack – which has snow-white hair and wearing his blue denim jacket - but I'm not sure, maybe I was just imagining. I take it out of the crib and brought closely to my eyes to see clearly. Then I realize I wasn't imagining or day dreaming about 'him' again. It was really Jack in 'baby form'. I could see the fine detail of his sky-blue eye and his big smile – the friendliest smile – covered by a blue cloth showing a little of his snow-white hair.  
"My center," Jack said, startling me. I didn't even hear the door opened because I was so mesmerized by the little sculpture of him. His center? What does he mean? His symbol, I guess, nothing more fit the description.  
"You mean your symbol?" I said to clarify. He nodded and said.  
"What's the difference…" So his symbol is the baby? I don't get it. He must have seen my confusion because he added,  
"My center is fun, that's why the baby version of me has big smile,"  
"Oh, right…" I said. Well that sums it all. I place the baby Jack back at his crib.  
"Did you tell them?" I asked Jack. I won't be surprised that he already told them after all, he brought me here for that reason. He shook his head and said,  
"They're very busy at the party but I told North that you are safely here." So, they party too. But not me, I'm pass my deadline(literally dead).  
"You don't party?" I asked Jack, he seems in no mood to be in a party. I guess that was my fault. He shrugged.  
"With all the happenings May, I don't know," So it is my fault. Another trip to guilty land… I frowned.  
"May, don't blame yourself about that, it's just that this matter is very serious," Jack said, to make me feel better. I did a get better, especially when he neared me. I looked at him – sky-blue to earth-brown – and then look down to hide my blush. He's still staring at me. I noticed a golden container in the shelves – I presumed a container since it looked like my mom's medicine tablet container. So spirits get sick too… Then he noticed that I've been staring at it like a hawk. He brought it near me and said,  
"My memories," Jack said, like I know what his talking about. I shrugged. Why is life so complicated…?  
"This is what Tooth protects, memories, inside here are my teeth.  
"They help me remember in the memories that I forget. When the Man in Moon chose me, I forgot everything. This" he lifted to the golden container and then continued,  
"help me remember. And it shows me the memories that I want to see to," Wow, nice container. So that's what Tooth does with the teeth. I wish I have one, but I don't want to remember my past. If thinking about it is like holding the edge of the knife. What more if I see it. No matter how much I try to forget my past, it's always there. Fresh as a fruit… technically, I don't need it. Jack pressed the center of the container then it lit up, showing us the first time we met.  
"Best memory," Jack said. Me too… the best memory ever is meeting Jack and day dreaming about him. But, sadly, it will just be a memory. Jack is 'Immortal' but doesn't mean he will stay forever. Spirits fade if they want too… he don't need to waste time loving me, he'll just regret it. Then it stopped and the awkward silence was back. For goodness sake, the silence is killing me. He place back his teeth container/memory container – whatever you call it – to the place where he took it and stared at me like his trying to read my mind… trying to see my soul. So that's what he want a staring contest? Bring it on then. I stared at him, while trying to hide fact that I was day dreaming that he'll sweep me of the Earth and bring me to the heavens. He decided to break the awkward silence while staring at me,  
"Would you like to party?" Jack asked breaking me from my day-dream. He knew that I'm trying to let him kiss me but he's afraid that I will retort again. Can't blame  
him… I am a very confusing girl… lady now, since I'm eighteen. My-heart-says-yes-but-my-mind-says-no moments… I hate my subconscious for that.  
"I would like to, but I'd rather stay here. I've caused enough trouble." I said. Always playing hard to get! My subconscious glared at me, hands folded in her chest. If my subconscious says yes, I say no… how stupid can I get? More stupider than you think! My subconscious exclaimed, angrily. I laugh at her righteousness. I'm laughing at myself, side-effect from day-dreaming of Jack, no doubt. He gave me that no-nonsense look and replied,  
"If you don't go, then I won't go."  
I sat there for a while, looking at the window with an amazing view of the North Pole. Jack sat at the opposite of me, staring at me while I consumed the breath-taking view… still in an awkward-silence. Should I go to the party? After all, I had no choice. I'm still gonna die. I called him,  
"Jack…" he slowly neared me and asked,  
"What?" How should I say this… okay, breathe in, breathe out…  
"I think we should…" I cut off. Going to the others is good, right? I don't know about this, your ideas suck! My subconscious insulted like she has a mind of its own. Shut up! You're just me. Talking to myself again…  
"We should what?" Jack asked.  
"We should go to the party or the others might think that… you know… that you and me…" I cut off again, oh goodness, this is embarrassing.  
"Oh, come one then," Jack quickly glance away. Did he just blush? God, what was I thinking, telling him that?  
Jack lead me to the hall to the party… and it was inhuman – literally, since they are all Immortals. Every Immortal is here, I think. There was the Leprechaun, the spirit of luck. He was four-feet tall, I think, with gold skin, hair, beard and green hat and jackets. He's bigger than I expected. There was Cupid too, the spirit of love and desire. Just as people expected, wearing a Roman toga and has wings and a bow at his back with a bag of arrow in his back. And the others I was too surprise to describe. There was the spirit of spring, I guess, since he radiates sunlight. And the spirit of summer, I think, because she was wearing bikini. Jack regarded everyone who looks at him and everybody stopped what they're doing and stared at me, I don't know why so don't ask. He led me to the bar, and asked me what to drink.  
"Just a glass of white wine please," Jack ordered the same too. And the bartender, which was yeti(I was too stunned to ask), quickly give us both.  
"We should go to North," he said. I nodded. Telling North what was happening is Jack's priority. No stopping him now. He led me to the crowd again and everybody stop dancing when I passed.  
"NORTH! STOP THE MUSIC!" Jack shouted and it did. The spirit of fun is killing the joy, ironic isn't it? Everybody stop dancing and looked at us.  
"North, there's a problem," Jack said as he neared to North/Santa Claus. I hate it when I am the center of attention.  
"What? What is it?" North scrambled and got near to us.  
"It's about May." Jack started to explain, he looked at me, asking me to tell them about it. I nodded. After all, I have nothing to lose. After Jack explained everything,  
everybody was stunned like they can't fathom that I am the spirit of millennia. Or I die to grant a wish. I thought the day wasn't going the get any worse when BOOM! There was an explosion, startling everyone. The dome of the party hall has a huge chunk. Then there he was, the enemy.  
"Knock, knock. May I come in?" he said. Jack quickly prepare for a fight, together with the other Immortals.  
"Oh, please, you cannot win against me," he said.  
"Who are you?" Jack bravely asked. He was like my knight and shining armor, moving forward to protect me, together with the other Guardians. He already accepted the fact that loving me has its package. And I love him more for it.  
"None of your concern, little boy." He said. Tears prickle my eyes, he comes for me. That greedy bastard…  
"Well, well, the Guardians and others, what a lovely surprise, May, you think they can protect you?" he said. Everybody looked at me. North drew his sword, Jack raised his crane, Bunny draw his boomerang, and Sandy created sand whip like it was a daily routine they've gone through.  
"Do you know him, mate?" asked Bunny. I was too terrified to answer.  
"Of course, she knows me; after all, I am the one who got her last millennia," he said. Everybody was too stunned to answer. I recoiled from them.  
"What does he mean May? Answer us truthfully." Jack said, angrily demanding the truth.  
"Please, do not hurt them Invidia, they are not part of this." Finally, I find my voice, even though it was breaking. At least I let them know that they cannot win this fight.  
"Invidia?" Jack asked. I look around and saw Sandy, ready to fight, hating every ounce of Invidia's presence.  
"Yes. He is the spirit of vengeance." I said. Terror is what I see in them. Others hide it but I think they know how hopeless this is. The spirits backed away except for the Guardians. Can't blame them…  
"Please stay at my back, May." Jack request - more of a command than a request. More tears came out of my eyes.  
"Jack don't… its hopeless" I stop him.  
"Is that love, May?," Invidia said with a mocking voice. Jack tense but I stop him. And he added,  
"How about be a good girl May and come here," I slowly move to Invidia. I looked back at Jack and said,  
"Jack, whatever you do, don't provoke him. He's waiting for you to attack; he is the spirit of vengeance." I hope they understand. Jack holds my wrist, stopping me.  
"Jack don't, please," I said and look at him. Pain is what I see in his eyes. But I must not let him die or get hurt because of me; I can't forgive myself if I tolerate it. I took the rose from my silver robe and gave it to Jack.  
"I hope you'll remember me. I love you," and I kissed him. He kissed me back with desperate longing. It was amazing. It was more than the feelings I have when I brush my teeth. It is cooler and more flavoured; the taste of Jack is intoxicating then we stopped, together, to catch our breath. He still didn't let go of my hand. And then he fell down to the floor, asleep. Sandy threw a sand ball – I think.  
"Thank you, I'll see you soon, Sandy," I said to Sandy, tears slowly dripping in his eyes. I quickly move forward to get this over with. The Immortals didn't make a  
move after hearing that he was Invidia, the spirit of vengeance. I doubt that they can move.  
"What are you doing May?" asked North.  
"I am sorry North. It's hopeless to turn me into a Guardian, I must do what I can to stop him, tell Jack… tell Jack I'm sorry." The others tried to protest but I shook my head. Enough…  
I turned to Invidia. He smiled that sinister smile.  
"I am May, spirit of millennia, guardian of wishes, speak Champion," I said, the same crazy routine that I do every time the champion claims me.  
"I wish to be free from my being Immortal, no matter how I tried to fade, there's always vengeance in people's mind. They block me from fading." Invidia said, longing and regret in his voice regretting his wish a thousand years ago.

"As you wish…" I said, and then I stand ready for my death. He drew his spear and threw it to me. I didn't even feel the pain, a quick and painless death. I can still hear them all gasp in horror and the Guardians called my name. But it was too late. The wish was already granted. I saw Jack, tears descending in his eyes to my face. I murmured,  
"To love is to destroy." Then darkness came, nothing more.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

I was there, watching. Finally, the waiting is over. After a thousand years, I am here watching as a Guardian. I must guard the one I love. I failed her, a thousand of years ago; I won't fail her this time. I've waited so long. I promised that I will remember her. She was the best memory I have and I don't want it to be just a memory.  
They say endings are bitter. But the ending is the beginning - the beginning of our love, the beginning of our memory. I was there standing, holding the rose that she gave me. I hope I can free her from her curse, free her from here suffering. I can no longer fathom that she will come back to life and just die again. The moon told me that I can help her live like an Immortal like us. So long, I've tried researching everything just to find the solution. I almost give up but when the rose glowed, it gave me hope. I will protect her, no matter what.  
**Love is all that matters.**

* * *

Here is the last chapter, since I can't use my laptop tomorrow, I'll just update today.

I hope the story is ok...


End file.
